


Part of a Pack

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: Belonging [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Breeding, Mentions of Courting, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Naive Steve Rogers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Oral Fixation, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Virgin Steve Rogers, Wetting, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Steve is settling into his new life with his Alphas. Bucky is determined to court the Omega properly, but his mate seems to have less scruples about playing with the naive Omega.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Belonging [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115612
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168





	Part of a Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any intentions of making this when I wrote the first part, but I received a lot of support and I just want to thank you all for that!
> 
> So, yeah, enjoy!

Steve poked at his food, pouting. Bucky was working late and Tony had been busy all day, working on some project that his boss, who also happened to be pne of his bestfriends, needed him to finish by tomorrow. Steve understood that they were busy and he didn't want to be ungrateful, but he had gotten a bit spoiled. Spending almost all of his time in their laps or arms. He also almost exclusively wore their clothes now.

They'd moved all of his stuff over from his place, not that he really had much to move. That place that had never really felt like his. A small studio apartment in a less than desirable neighborhood, surrounded by unmated Alphas. It was anything but ideal and both Bucky and Tony had been outraged to find out where his apartment was located.

Steve, being a starving artist, really hadn't been able to afford anything else. In fact, he'd been scraping by just to afford that place, and suddenly he was living in the lap of luxury. He finally understood why Omegas went on and on about the comfort and safety their nests provided. Honestly, he loved being in his. It smelled like him and Tony and Bucky. It smelled of home and pack and made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when he was burrowing under all of the soft blankets and silky clothes.

Tony had let him pick through all of his lingerie and half of it had ended up in their bed. Not the Lacey stuff, because it just didn't feel nice when he rubbed up against it, but Steve loved all of Tony's silky panties. Despite his love of them, the Omega still blushed when Bucky or Tony would pluck a pair out of the pile of soft things in the nest and try to coax him into them. It wasn't because he didn't want to wear them. It was common practice for Omegas to dawn cute or sexy clothes to appeal to there mates and be more desirable. Steve had never worn anything like that before, though.

He had never had the money for anything like that. Plus, he's pretty sure that if his mom had found something like that in his room when he was a teenager, that she would have had a heart attack. She was a firm believer in modesty and remaining pure and whatnot. Being raised all conservative definitely meant Steve had no frame of reference for the things that Bucky and Tony seemed to want from him, or rather to do to him.

It was a little scary for Steve to think about all of that, now that he didn't have his heat to influence him. He always felt guilty fignering himself, because that wasn't what a proper Omega should do. He was always taught that Omegas were supposed to wait for their Alpha to feel the desire to mate them, and then take their Alpha's knot, like a good Omega should.

Yet, when Steve was in heat, he couldn't help but touch himself, and he didn't even feel bad for doing so. Who knew heats had such an impact on Omegas, anyways? Steve had no idea, until it happened to him. Another pitfall of being raised so conservative, he supposed. If his mom could see him now. Well, he was glad that she didn't know that he was living with an Alpha and Beta that he wasn't mated to.

Steve sighed, pushing his plate away. He'd barely touched his food, but he just wasn't interested in it. He wasn't exactly sure why, but unless one of his Alphas was coaxing him into eating, he really had no interest in it. He was used to not eating much, because he just couldn't afford it, but now there was always more food than he could possibly eat, and he couldn't seem to bring himself to eat it without an Alpha to feed it to him. It was pathetic and Steve knew he was being ungrateful and spoiled, but he couldn't seem to stop.

He just wanted his Alpha. He stood up, abandoning the untouched plate and went off in search of Tony. Steve found him on the bed, which wasn't surprising. If he wasn't in the main room, he had to either be in here or in the bathroom. Tony glanced up at him, putting a finger to his lip.

"Yeah, I'm listening, Pep- I heard you the first ten times- I know! I'm working on it." Tony said, clearly talking to Pepper over bluetooth.

Steve pouted and crawled into the bed, burrowing under the blankets. His feet up by the pillows as he squirmed his way further into the covers. Tony raised a brow at his Omega, reaching out to rub his hand on the back of Steve's bare thigh. The Omega rarely wore pants, something that Tony and Bucky didn't find the need to insist on, unless they were out in public. In which case, they wanted him covered from head to toe to hide him from the hungry gazes of unmated Alphas.

Steve squirmed closer to him, until his body was pressed up against Tony's. He was delighted to find that Tony wasn't wearing pants either. A pair of boxer briefs the only thing obstructing the view of Tony's glorious body. Steve nuzzled happily against his thigh, his lips brushing against his skin, before his tongue darted out to lick a stripe from the outside of his thigh to the inside. Before nuzzling against his crotch. Tony's hand gripped his thigh, and Steve rutted against the mattress. He would feel embarrassed about his neediness later, but at the moment he just wanted. Caught up in his Alpha and the scent of his Alpha's arousal.

"Well, it would go faster, if you would stop bothering me." Tony snarked.

Steve whimpered, as Tony's hand traveled up to knead at his ass. Steve pushed back into him, yelping when Tony swatted his cheek. Tony chuckled, rubbing the sting away, until Steve was whimpering and mouthing at his crotch. His saliva leaving a wet spot in Tony's briefs as his tongue came out to lick up and down his covered shaft, making Tony groan. His thumb slipping in between Steve's cheeks to circle his hole teasingly.

"Fuck, I'm gonna have to let you go, Pep. I have a naughty little Omega just begging to be punished." He said, before hanging up on Pepper.

She would most certainly make him regret that decision later, but right now, all he could think about was the mouth on his covered dick. Tony shoved the covers off of him, revealing his pretty little Omega. Steve craned his head around, peering up at Tony through his eyelashes. God, he looked way too innocent. Tony licked his lips, reaching a hand down to shove his briefs down just enough to let his dick spring free. The waistband catching under his balls. Steve shrieked when Tony manhandled him, until he was laying on top of the Beta. Steve blushed, eyes hooded as he looked down at Tony's dick.

"You gonna just stare at it, sweetheart?" Tony teased.

His hands ran up Steve's thighs, before pulling his cheeks apart. Steve pushed his ass back, arching his back and presenting for his Alpha. Tony groaned, and leaned down from where he was pressed up against the backboard to lick at his Omega's hole. Steve moaned, squirming in his hold. Steve wasn't sure if he was trying to get away from the foreign feeling or wanted to get closer to that hot, velvety tongue. He was starting to produce slick and Tony eagerly lapped it up.

"Alpha!" Steve moaned, nuzzling at his dick.

Tony nipped at his ass, leaving a red mark on the pale skin next to the red print of his hand. He hadn't even swatted him that hard, but the Omega just marked up beautifully. It did little to curb Tony's desire to sink his teeth into Steve's neck and claim him. Steve squirmed on top of him, scenting Tony's dick. Even going as far as to give a few kitten licks to the tip. God, his Omega was adorable. So fucking innocent, it just wasn't fair.

Tony was really getting into eating his ass, his tongue fucking past the ring of muscles while his fingers dug into Steve's hips, pulling him closer. Steve was a mess, all whiny and desperate. He didn't even know he could feel this way out of his heat. Hell, before he'd had his heat, he hadn't known that he could feel this way period. Now he was pretty sure he'd do anything to feel like this. To feel so damn needy and desperate. To want it so badly he needed it. And god, did he need it. Which is why he was so disappointed when Tony pulled away.

"Alpha, please!" Steve protested.

Tony laughed and pushed Steve off of him, until the Omega plopped onto the bed on his back. He pouted up at his Alpha, the most offended look on his face. Tony crawled on top of him, kissing his nose and scenting his neck. His nose pushing aside the collar of Bucky's shirt to scent him better. Tony had noticed that the Omega was more inclined to wear something of Bucky's on days when Bucky went to work. He thought it was pretty damn cute. In fact, Tony thought just about everything about Steve was pretty fucking cute.

"Sorry, baby, but I'm hungry. You may have eaten, but I haven't yet."

Steve bit his lip, looking away guiltiliy. Tony narrowed his eyes at the Omega.

"Steve, you did eat didn't you?"

Steve blushed and shook his head.

"No, but it wasn't my fault!" He defended.

Tony raised an unimpressed brow.

"Uh-huh, sure." Tony said.

Tony stood up, pulling the Omega with him. Steve huffed in annoyance. He really would much rather be eaten out than endure the lecture that he was most certainly about to get. He let Tony scoop him up without complaint, though, wrapping himself around him. These last weeks days, since his heat ended and he officially moved in, had felt like heaven. Bucky had only had to work a handful of those days and Steve always missed him dearly when he was gone, but he spent most of his time with Tony, when Bucky wasn't there. As soon as Bucky got home, Steve was quick to latch onto him.

He wasn't all that thrilled when Bucky arrived home while Tony was lecturing him and the Alpha sent him a stern look as he kicked off his shoes. Steve's lip quivered and he couldn't help it when he broke down in tears. Immediately, both Alphas were fawning over him. Tony murmuring soft words, while Bucky lifted him into his arms and ran a hand through his hair. Steve just sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh, princess, it kills me to see you cry." Bucky said.

Tony bit his lip, feeling guilty. Maybe he'd been too harsh on him. Especially since the Omega was hungry. To be fair, Tony was also hungry. It was hard not to overreact to small things when you were hungry. Tony would like to think that's the only reason he started to cry.

"Oh, doll, not you too! Come here." Bucky said, pulling Tony over to the couch, so he could hold both of his Omegas close.

"Alpha!" Tony sobbed.

"Shh, I know. Did Steve crying upset you, babyboy?"

Steve sniffled, quieting down as he peered at Tony who was snuggling up to Bucky's side.

"Yeah." Tony said.

Steve leaned over curiously to scent Tony, smelling the sweet Omega scent coming off of him. Steve practically purred at the scent. Omegas were known for their love of cuddling. Pack Omegas often found great comfort in snuggling up to and scenting their fellow Omegas. Steve was used to Tony smelling like an Alpha as the Beta took on an Alpha's role when he was taking care of Steve.

This was Steve's first time scenting Omega on him, since he had decided that Tony was his. Tony had spent so much time with Steve, that he was more inclined to release Alpha pheromones these days, and Steve was surprised just how much he liked the scent of Omega coming from his Alpha.

Bucky smiled as Steve squirmed his way into Tony's lap and snuggled up to him. Bucky kissed both of their cheeks, before standing up and grabbing the plate of cold food that he assumed was Steve's. He heated it up, before returning. Everything was already cut up into small bite size pieces. Something that Alphas often felt inclined to do as a way of caring for their Omegas. So Bucky wasn't shocked that Tony had cut up the food for Steve, since Tony was more Alpha than Omega these days.

"I think my Omegas need to eat some food, or your both going to melt down again." Bucky said.

This time it was tears, but if Bucky didn't remedy the problem he was sure to have two whiny, disagreeable Omegas on his hands. Bucky sat next to them, the plate in his lap and coaxed them into eating. Alternating bites between the two of them, until the plate was empty. Once he felt sure that they weren't starving, he went to serve up more food, setting three plates at the table. Tony and Steve happily sat on either side of him, accepting more bites. Tony chattering about his latest project and Steve telling them about a drawing he was working on. A charcoal drawing of their pack.

"You know, I think it's probably about time we introduced you to the rest of the pack." Bucky told him.

Steve titled his head curiously at him.

"The rest of the pack?"

Tony nodded.

"Yeah, we didn't want to overwhelm you by bringing them around, but we have a healer, he's a Beta like me. Then there's his Alpha and her bestfriend, and his Alpha. We usually spend quite a lot of time together, but they understand that you're still settling in."

Steve's eyes widened and he stiffened in his chair. Two more Alphas? No wonder they didn't all live together. How could they possibly have three Alphas in a pack? Surely there would be a struggle of power.

"Why do you have that many pack members?" Steve asked meekly.

Steve didn't really understand pack dynamics much. He was raised with just his mom. She was a Beta and she was amazing, but she didn't care for packs. After Steve's dad died, she left their pack and raised Steve on her own. Steve had never known it any other way. He was too little when they left to have any memories of his former pack.

"Friends tend to form packs. It's safer that way, but it's also a way of forming a community or a family. None of us have pups yet, but I know Clint and Phil are thinking of pups, now that they're mated. Settling down and starting a family is just kinda the next step." The alpha explained with a shrug.

Steve knew this. He knew that Omegas could have pups and were supposed to give their Alphas pups. He wasn't entirely sure what that entailed though. He knew it had to do with being knotted, but that was about it. He squirmed uncomfortably on the hard wooden chair, before getting up, and climbing into Bucky's lap. Bucky raised a brow at him, but let the Omega scent him.

"What's wrong, princess?"

Steve whimpered.

"I don't know how to raise pups." He admitted softly, feeling horribly ashamed.

Omegas were made to have pups, but the thought just scared Steve. Bucky sucked in a breath and Tony's eyes widened.

"Steve, look at me. You don't have to give me pups, doll. You're perfect, pups or no pups. We haven't even discussed mating yet. Pups are a long way off, if we even decide to have any. We wanted to give you time to settle in before we brought up mating and claiming you, but we do plan on mating and claiming you."

Steve just stared at him, shocked. He had just figured that it would happen during his next heat. He didn't realize that it was something they had to talk about. Bucky brushed his knuckles over his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about any of that right now. No matter what you decide, this is your home. I don't care if you never want my knot or our bite. You're still a member of our pack and you're still ours. No matter what you decide, doll."

Steve nodded, feeling relieved. He did want to belong to his Alpha's, but he was terrified about being knotted. Aside from playing with Tony briefly earlier, Steve hadn't done anything with them really. Other than kissing and cuddling. Lots of cuddling. Boy, did he like cuddling with them. Steve had never realized just how much he was missing out on by not having a pack, until he realized how great it was to cuddle with someone.

They finished up eating and the subject got dropped. Tony called up the rest of the pack and invited them over for a gathering tomorrow. Steve felt nervous about it, but that night as he cuddled up in between his Alphas, he found that he didn't really care that much. As long as Tony and Bucky were there for him, he was pretty sure he could do anything.

Apparently, Nat and Bruce lived in the house to the left of theirs and Clint and Phil to the right. Steve had even seen Clint while sitting and sketching by the window, not that he knew it was him. They were all nice, Steve decided. He still felt shy around the other Alphas, but he happily cuddled up to Clint, scenting the other Omega. Tony and Bruce spent most of the visit locked in an intense debate about the theory of Beta biology and why Betas were an important part of the ecosystem. Steve didn't understand half of what they were saying and Clint was in the same boat.

When Clint called his Alpha over to cuddle with them, Steve tensed up and sent Bucky a panicked look. He was grateful when his Alpha came and pulled him into his lap. The two Alphas sat side by side, their Omegas in their laps, as they continued their chat. Natasha coming over to join them. The Betas eventually found their way over too, finally dropping their drawn out discussion. Bruce dropped to his knees and resting his head in Natasha's lap. Tony followed suit, nuzzling up against Bucky's thigh. Steve was pretty sure that both Betas were taking on Omegan roles, which made sense. Steve understood now how having the Omegas to balance out the Alphas, could make it possible for three Alphas to coexist.

It was obvious, even from the few hours that they were over, that the pack was close and the Alphas didn't have any friction between them. They seemed to work together cohesively. Phil standing up and leaving Clint to cuddle up to Natasha as he prepared snacks for them. When Bucky got up to go pee at one point, Phil having returned and snacks being consumed, Tony switched over to nuzzling against Phil's thigh and started stealing Bruce's snacks. Steve was not so willing to be passed off to another Alpha and clung to Bucky.

Thankfully, his Alpha seemed to understand that Steve was not interested in being left there, and just took him with him. Setting Steve down on the bathroom counter as he peed. Steve was definitely starting to warm up to the other Alphas though by the end of the visit, even going as far as to scent Phil. Which really seemed to please Bucky, though Steve didn't fully understand why. Tony spent twenty minutes pouting after being scolded by Natasha for taking Bruce's snacks, before Bucky decided to call it quits and bid farewell to their friends.

Steve was sad to see Clint go, but was glad to cuddle up to his Alphas and spend the rest of the evening curled up in between them. He started a new sketch. One that included their whole pack, and he was pretty pleased with the outline by the time they turned in for the night.

* * *

Bucky was sitting on a park bench. The wind blowing his hair in his face and the bitter chill of the day biting through his thin shirt. He ran a hand down his face and tilted his head back to stare up at the cloud covered sky. He had made the excuse of getting his mate chocolate, before practically running out the door. The truth was, he just needed to escape. Tony was all over him, desperate to be knotted, but Bucky was hesitant to do so. It wasn't that he didn't want to knot Tony, because he definitely did.

The problem was, that Steve had looked at him so innocently and asked if he could watch and Bucky had just about lost it. He prided himself in having a lot of self restraint and being able to control his biological urges. He'd never had an Omega that he wanted to knot before though. Bucky had been so sweet and respectful when he'd courted Tony.

The Beta had tried to fuck him on the first date, and Bucky had insisted that they wait. Wouldn't even kiss him on the lips. Tony had groaned in frustration when Bucky kissed his cheek and left him at his doorstep. He told Tony that he wouldn't do anything to mess this up, because he wanted things to last between them. Ironically, Tony had actually considered not calling Bucky after that, but in the end he couldn't get the annoyingly chivalrous Alpha out of his head.

Bucky really wanted that for Steve, too. He wanted to wait months before they even kissed. Years before they finally mated and Bucky claimed him. Yet, he'd known the Omega for only a month and already Steve wanted to watch him mate Tony. Good god, Bucky might just die from the thought alone. He was so achingly hard and he had definitely considered just throwing any intentions to court the Omega to the wind and offering to just knot him, too. Bucky was reminded of just how difficult it had been to court Tony the proper way. His mate was so damn tempting, always trying to seduce him, and now he was in the same boat with Steve.

Bucky groaned, his hands fisting his hair. This was not the way this was supposed to go. Not that he'd ever thought he'd claim anyone other than Tony. He'd always thought that one mate was plenty. Bucky was also well aware that Tony didn't seem to have his same qualms with touching Steve, though.

Steve had very sweetly and way too innocently confessed that Tony had eaten him out, or licked him down there, as the Omega had worded it. Tony had happily and more than a little smugly supplied Bucky with a 'yeah, I ate him out'. Followed by a smirk that said 'I bet you're jealous'.

Bucky was jealous.

He wanted to eat out Steve and join in on the fun. He was also trying to do things the right way, but he was seriously trying to remember what that even meant. He knew his mama had taught him better than that. He wasn't supposed to bed an Omega he'd barely known for a month. A gentleAlpha was supposed to court Omegas for upwards of a year, before they settled down with them. Bucky was having a hard time reminding himself of his Christian background and prudent upbringing, with thoughts of Tony riding his knot, while Steve watched in his mind.

His phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. He pulled his phone out and saw Tony's name flashing across the screen. His thumb hesitated before he swiped to answer it and put the phone to his ear. He heard shuffling on the otherside of the phone before Tony's voice came through.

"Stop, you're so distracting." Tony chuckled, his voice muffled like he was holding a hand over the phone speaker.

"Tony! Play with me! I'm bored!" Steve's voice whining could be heard in the background.

"No, now shush." Tony's voice rang clear as he put the phone to his ear. "Buck, where are you? I'm sorry I was being needy. I didn't mean to run you off, babe."

Bucky snorted. Tony didn't sound apologetic. He sounded conceited, like he knew that he was just too damn tempting it wasn't fair. It truly wasn't fair just how incredibly gorgeous his mate was.

"I promise Steve will behave himself, if you come home."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Steve whined.

Tony just laughed, and Bucky shook his head1.

"I'll be home in five." He said, standing up and nodding at a lady on the street.

"Mmkay, I love you." Tony said.

"I love you, too." Bucky said back, smiling.

Tony came up and hugged him when he returned home. Bucky kissed him softly and pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket. Tony's features lit up and he gave Bucky one more peck before unwrapping the bar and plopping down on the couch. Steve was pouting next to Tony, staring jealously at his chocolate. Bucky scooped him up, plopping the Omega in his lap and pulling out a second chocolate bar. Steve grinned as he watched Bucky unwrap the chocolate and break off a square, pressing it to Steve's lips. The Omega parted his lips, happily accepting the sweet treat.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of Steve's second month with them, that Bucky gave up on courting the little Omega the right way. He came home from work to find Tony at the dining room table. His laptop open and his fingers flying over the keyboard. Bucky's mouth went dry and his blood rushed to his dick as he saw Steve on his knees under the table. His lips wrapped around Tony's dick. Tony paused in his typing to glance up at Bucky. He smirked devilishly at his mate.

"He does, in fact, instinctively suck." Tony informed Bucky.

Bucky licked his lips. Dropping his bag on the ground and kicking off his shoes. He unzipped his coat, pulling it off and tossing it aside unceremoniously, as he approached Tony. Pulling his Omega in for a searing kiss that left Tony soft and pliant in his hands. Tony whimpered into his mouth, whining when Bucky pulled back. Bucky just laughed and kissed his cheek, before crouching down to be at eye level with Steve. The Omega had his eyes shut. A peaceful expression on his face as he sucked idly on the tip of Tony's dick. His head was resting on Tony's thigh and his hands were gripping Tony's pants.

"Jesus, he looks like he's sucking on a pacifier."

Tony chuckled.

"More like a bottle from the way he's drinking down my precum. I'm leaking so much right now, babe. He's been at this for a half hour and hasn't let up once. Just a steady suckling and sometimes a contented hum."

As Tony said that Steve hummed, his breath releasing through his nose and brushing over Tony's thigh. He looked so peaceful, Bucky almost didn't want to disturb him, but he reached out and carded a hand through his hair anyways. Steve purred from the attention and Tony groaned. The feeling of Steve's purr vibrating around him, and the thought of his Alpha making their Omega that happy, sent Tony over the edge that he'd been teetering on for at least ten minutes. 

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna-" Tony's groan was cut off as he cried out. 

"Fuck, Alpha!"

His hips thrusted up into Steve's mouth, shocking the Omega and making him choke. Bucky swore and gripped Steve's hair, pulling him off of Tony. Tony's cum hitting Steve's face as the Omega coughed. Bucky felt a twinge in his chest at the obvious distress the Omega was experiencing. Bucky pulled him out from under the table, standing up in one swift motion and pulling Steve with him. Steve looked confused as he found himself in Bucky's arms.

"Alpha?" He whimpered.

"Shh, you're okay, doll. I've got you." Bucky murmured, rocking him soothingly.

Tony slumped down in the chair panting. When he recovered he glanced up at Steve.

"Is he okay?" Tony asked, sheepishly.

Bucky nodded, Steve's head resting on his chest. The rocking just about putting him to sleep.

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm not sure he was ready for that though, Tony." Bucky said, a disapproving frown on his face.

"He was begging to play." Tony protested.

"Yeah, but just because an Omega's begging for something, doesn't mean you should always give it to them. Sometimes it's a matter of putting their safety and well-being over their wants and desires." Bucky told him.

Tony pouted.

"Do you understand why that is?" Bucky said, in his Alpha lecturing his Omega tone.

"Yes, Alpha." Tony grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the attitude. He didn't have the time to teach Tony a lesson, though, so he let it slide. He needed to comfort Steve. 

"I'm going to put Steve to bed, while you finish your work."

Tony huffed, muttering under his breath about how unfair it was that he was being scolded. Bucky just shook his head and ignored his disgruntled Omega. He would have plenty of time to devote to Tony, after Steve was asleep.

Bucky ran the tub, setting Steve in the bath, the hem of the shirt getting wet as the water filled around him. Bucky's fingers fumbled with the buttons, before peeling the shirt off and tossing it in the hamper. He stripped off his own clothes, until he only had his briefs on. Steve was barely conscious and he certainly hadn't agreed to having Bucky bathe with him, so he didn't want to get in the tub naked. He did slip in behind the Omega, though, letting him rest on his chest.

Steve happily cuddled up to his Alpha. Bucky was pretty sure that he was drifting in and out of sleep, but never fully awake, because sometimes he stirred and his eyes fluttered open. At one point he looked up at Bucky, confused, before leaning forward to scent him, and smiling. Bucky thought it was just about the cutest thing ever.

Especially, the way that Steve sighed and curled closer to him. Bucky's chest rumbled soothingly under him, and the Omega's scent sweetened as he purred in response, the scent of honeysuckle filling the room, making Bucky growl. He was worried that his growl might disturb Steve, but instead the sleeping Omega just whimpered, a sound damn near a moan, as he pressed impossibly closer to Bucky.

Bucky washed him gently with a cloth, wiping at his face where Tony's cum still was. The Alpha cursed when Steve's tongue darted out, licking his lips and lapping up some of the cum on them. He let the washcloth run over them, lightly, mesmerized by the way the plump lips parted invitingly. It took everything inside of him to not react to it. He quickly finished washing him up and pulled Steve out of the tub, the Omega shivering from the cold. He was quick to wrap him up in a fluffy towel and dried him off gently, but thoroughly, not wanting Steve to get a cold from damp hair.

Steve stirred slighlty while Bucky was drying him off and putting him in one of Tony's t-shirts, so Bucky held him in his arms and rocked him. He waited until Steve's breath had evened out to lay him down and pull the covers up over him. Leaving a kiss on the Omegas forehead. Only then did he peel off his wet briefs and pull on a clean outfit, before he went back out into the living room. Tony was typing away on his laptop, only glancing up briefly when Bucky entered. Bucky kissed his head, but left him alone to work. It wasn't until around eight, when Bucky finally pulled Tony away from his work for dinner. Afterwards, they cuddled up on the couch. A show playing quietly on the tv, so it wouldn't wake up Steve.

"I missed you, Alpha." Tony murmured, snuggling up to him.

"I missed you, too, my pretty Omega."

Tony blushed, a small smile on his lips. He peered at Bucky through his eyelashes and licked his lips. Bucky smiled tenderly back at him and brushed his lips softly against his Omega's. Tony whimpered and pressed closer to him. He could feel Bucky's dick twitching to life underneath him from his position on Bucky's lap.

"Alpha, please. I need you. I miss you."

Bucky huffed out a laugh. He knew what Tony meant, though. He missed being with Tony, too. They were constantly juggling their Omega these days, trying to get a hang of things. Trying to figure out how to take care of an Omega. Especially, one as sweet and innocent as Steve, who also managed to be so damn stubborn and alluring.

It wasn't that Steve couldn't do things for himself. He'd been on his own for almost his whole life. His mom worked hard to provide for him, working long hours to keep a roof over his head and food in the fridge. Unfortunately, that meant that Steve spent a lot of his time in afterschool care as a young pup and then home alone as an older one. It wasn't an awful childhood, by any means, but it was lonely.

So, yes, Steve could take care of himself, he was used to it, but Bucky and Tony didn't want him to have to anymore. They're instincts told them to provide and they were determined to do just that. To give Steve all of the love and attention and affection that he missed out on as a child. Not because his mom didn't love him, but because she was too exhausted after working to do much more than sleep, before she had to drag herself back to the hospital for her next shift.

"I know, baby, I know." Bucky murmured, kissing him again.

This time longer and harder, an air of desperation and need to it. One hand winding in Tony's hair, the other one slipping down to knead his ass. By the time they separated, they were both out of breath and panting hard. Their foreheads pressed together, their short breaths mingling.

"Fuck, doll, I love you so much."

Tony whimpered, and rocked against him.

"Love you, Alpha. Love you. Need you. Please." He panted.

Bucky rumbled low in his chest, shoving Tony onto his back, until he could pin him down. Tony arched his back, pressing against Bucky. Their mouths crashed together once more, before Bucky kissed down Tony's neck, nipping at his gland. It was swollen and puffy, a sign that Tony had gone too long without having his Alpha's knot. Being a Beta, Tony didn't technically need to be knotted, but he was mated to an Alpha. His body expected it. No, it wasn't fatal, and no, his health wouldn't decline without a knot. He wouldn't end up hospitalized if he didn't get Alpha sperm for too many years, but he certainly would get uncomfortable. An unmated Omega could go multiple heats, without needing an Alpha, but Tony had an Alpha. It only took him a couple if months for his glands to swell. To throb and ache to be knotted.

Bucky cursed and bit into his mating gland. Tony cried out, any attempt to stay quiet lost as Bucky's teeth pierced his skin and sank into the gland. His body tensed up under Bucky's, only to melt. He was limp and pliant under his Alpha, his neck bared instinctively and his body melting into the couch. Bucky released him, licking at the wound, until it stopped bleeding, sealing shut, but leaving a fresh mark on Tony's skin.

Any lingering scent of Alpha, that might have been coming off of Tony, vanished. Bucky rumbled happily, smelling the sweet Omegan scent of cinnamon wafting off of his mate. He was fascinated by Tony's woodsy scent that he adopted for Steve, but he had missed scenting cinnamon on his mate. Something about the mix of cinnamon, apple pie, and honeysuckle brought out a primal desire in Bucky to mate his Omega. He shifted his hold on Tony, pinning both of his wrists in one of his hands. Leaving the other one free to unbuckle Tony's belt. Tony's eyes fluttered open.

"In my mouth, Alpha. Need your knot in my mouth." He slurred, sounding drunk.

Bucky's hand froze on Tony's belt, and he groaned. Tony had a thing for oral knotting. Bucky didn't hate it, but he always found it to be a bit disconcerting. He wasn't able to just use his mate for pleasure, the way many Alphas got off on, unless he was in rut. Otherwise, it just didn't sit well with Bucky. Yet, his mate liked being used. Tony liked it rough, and Bucky just wanted to be sweet to him. It was an odd contrast.

Tony sometimes complained that Bucky was too thoughtful and that baffled the Alpha. How can you be too thoughtful? Being considerate was something Bucky prided himself on. So, yeah he had definitely pleased his mate by knotting his mouth, but the whole time Bucky was always concerned about breaking his jaw or choking him. It really wasn't that fun for Bucky.

Tony looked so sweet under him. His eyes pleading with his Alpha to say yes, to give him what he wanted. Usually, Bucky would just say no. He'd just scolded Tony for not understanding that Omegas can't always just be given what they wanted, but Bucky was a bit of a hypocrite in that sense. When it came to Steve, Bucky could easily discern that the naive Omega wasn't prepared for even half of the things he begged for.

Tony was different.

Tony was experienced, far more so than Bucky, who had only ever dated before Tony. Tony, on the other hand, had never been a fan of dating, the precursor to mating. Being a Beta, he wasn't raised to seek out someone to court. Bucky always knew that he wanted a mate, as any good gentleAlpha should. He thought he'd want an Omega, but the moment he laid eyes on Tony, he knew he wanted the Beta to be his. It took some convincing to get the stubborn Beta to go on that first date with him, but he was so glad he kept asking until Tony finally gave in and said yes.

That moment when they finally mated, after being together for almost a year, when Bucky bit down on his gland and Tony suddenly smelled sweet as sugar, scenting of cinnamon, made it all worth it. Tony knew in that moment, that any doubts he'd had over the years about being with an Alpha, didn't matter. His fear that his scent wouldn't change, because Bucky's hindbrain couldn't accept him as an Omega, vanished. He knew then that Bucky truly was his Alpha, and he was his Omega. Something that Tony had been so sure he could never be.

Bucky reached down and thumbed Tony's lips. They parted and Tony sucked it into his mouth. Bucky's breathing was ragged as he pressed his thumb to that velvety tongue, feeling it swirl seductively. Tony teased him, a silent show of his capabilities, saying this-is-what-I-could-do-for-you Alpha. There was a mischievous glimmer in his dark eyes as he pulled off of Bucky's thumb with a pop.

"Good god, you'll be the death of me, doll." Bucky murmured, claiming those pretty lips.

Tony smiled into the kiss, letting his tongue slip into his Alpha's eager mouth. Their tongues rubbing as they tasted eachother. They separated when the bedroom door creaked open. Steve shifted on his feet nervously.

"Did we wake you, baby?" Tony asked, pushing Bucky up.

Bucky was quick to get to his feet, and pulled Tony up with him. Tony fixed his belt as he approached the blushing Omega. Steve shook his head, biting his lip and whimpering.

"No, Alpha. It's just- I had a bad dream and then-" he broke off, his blush deepening.

Tony raised a brow, scooping him up into his arms. Steve hid his face in the crook of Tony's neck.

"And then?"

"I could, um, smell it. You're- um, you're arousal, Alpha. You smell so sweet, like cinnamon. I, um, I could smell you..." Steve's voice was small as he stuttered shyly, trailing off at the end.

He whimpered as Tony's fingers tightened on his thighs.

"Oh? Did you now?" Tony said, smirking.

Steve nodded, peeking at Bucky over Tony's shoulder.

"Alpha?" Steve questioned, his voice breathy, almost a moan.

Tony murmured soothing words, as Bucky joined them. Pressing a kiss to Steve's head.

"It's okay, doll, you're okay." Bucky murmured.

Steve bit his lip, a determined look on his face, and he leaned in, capturing Bucky's lips. It was a short and sweet kiss, nothing more than a peck really. It was the Omega's first kiss. He pulled back blushing bright red and licked his lips, gasping when he tasted Tony's blood on his lips. That was the moment when Bucky said to hell with "proper" courting. He was already living with the Omega, and that certainly wasn't considered appropriate.

He still had every intention of courting the sweet little Omega, but he wasn't going to let propriety get in the way of teaching his Omega how to love and be loved. That didn't mean he suddenly lost his desire to protect the Omega's innocence. Steve was so clearly unprepared for what happened while mating. The Omega's next words only proving this point.

"That was my first kiss." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Wait? What?" Tony said shocked.

If he had known that, Tony would have responded very differently to Steve's advances. He wouldn't have eaten him out, and definitely wouldn't have stuck his dick in his Omega's mouth. That did explain a lot though. If Steve had never even kissed, no wonder he was so afraid of being knotted. He truly was way too innocent for anyone's good.

Steve whined, cringing away from their shocked expressions and squirming out of Tony's arms. The Omega bolted back into the bedroom to escape their expressions and the disappointment he was sure they were feeling. He should have kept quiet, should have pretended that he knew what he was doing. He really didn't know what he was doing though. He was completely reliant on them to teach him how to please them, because Steve didn't know how to make them happy. He didn't know how to make them want him, to make them stay.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he dove onto the bed and burrowed into his nest. He could hear their footsteps on the creaky floorboards, before he felt Tony's weight on top of him, or heard the crooning in his ear. Steve broke down at the warmth encompassing him and the too damn soft words being murmured in his ear.

His tears soaking the sheets beneath him as he pressed his face into the mattress to muffle his sobs. His body arching instinctively, and his ass pressing back into Tony's dick. Tony just cooed at him and nuzzled against his neck, breathing in Steve's scent. The sweet Omegan scent was tinged with distress. Steve squirmed until he was facing Tony, burying his nose in Tony's neck, comforted by cinnamon.

"Oh, baby, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just surprised that's all."

Steve sniffled, his eyes brimming with unshed tears that threatened to pour out. Tony smiled softly down at him and wiped away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. Steve glanced up at Bucky who was sitting on on the edge of the bed, his body turned to face them. He swallowed thickly, emotions caught in his throat along with the words he wanted to say. A whimper managed to escape and he reached a hand out for Bucky, who smiled at him. Bucky took his hand, kissing the palm, before entwining their fingers together.

Steve melted from the tender action, sucking in a shaky breath. He felt complete, safe and sound, in the presence of his Alphas. They didn't try to push him to talk about it. They just stayed there with him, soft and quiet, yet a presence as steady as the lulling of a heartbeat. It didn't take long for Steve's eyes to flutter shut, yawning, and rubbing at his eyes. He was shuffled slightly as they rearranged themselves in bed, cuddling the Omega in between them. Steve fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Soon days slipped by, turning into weeks and months. Steve had never felt less lonely than he did now. He loved being part of a pack and always having someone there for him. On the few occasions that his Alphas both went into work at the same time, Tony would go spend time with Clint and Phil, or Bruce and Natasha. He was never really alone, even if his Alphas were busy. There was something indescribably beautiful about that, the lack of fear or uncertainty. Something that Steve had never known before. He was pretty sure it was a sense of belonging.

When his preheat hit and his scent started to change, he had pack members who noticed the slight change. Tony held him close and kissed his neck sweetly, while they took hot baths to soothe his cramps and Bucky fed him bites of fruit, letting him sip at a glass of champagne.

The two days before his heat really kicked in were soft and tender. Full of love and affection that Steve had gotten awfully used to since he came to live with Tony and Bucky. Steve was still on the fence about being knotted. He'd seen Tony take Bucky's knot, and though the Beta seemed blissed out and satisfied afterwards, the sight of him moaning and begging for more terrified Steve, just as much as it made him squirm and gush slick.

The Alphas were quick to assure the anxious Omega that he didn't have to take a knot. Bucky even suggested that he leave until Steve's heat was over, but Steve just whined at the idea, especially since his Alpha had synced with him. Which was rare, given the fact that they weren't bonded, and hadn't even mated yet. Bucky was somehow even more attentive during his prerut, something that Steve thought was impossible.

When they did lose control, Tony was the only one able to stay somewhat levelheaded, though the intoxicating pheromones most certainly had an effect on the Beta. He was caught in between the desire to present for his Alpha and to take care of his Omega. Tony's scent going haywire and somehow releasing a mixture of both cinnamon and pine. When he wasn't tied to Bucky's knot, sweaty and panting under the Alpha, he was catering to Steve. Hand feeding him fruit and berries and rasperry truffles, and coaxing him into drinking juice.

Tony squirmed underneath Bucky, whining as the Alpha's knot tugged on his rim. Bucky grunted and bit his neck in retaliation, stilling his Omega with a bruising grip. Steve was fast asleep next to them, Tony had fingered him until he wet, bathed him and laid the passed out Omega down to sleep. Tony could feel his Alpha instincts urging him to get fluids into the Omega, warring with his Omega instincts to satisfy his Alpha. It was like being in a constantly conflicted state of mind, while holding multiple truths at one time. He knew he was a Beta and didn't need a knot, but he was an Omega whose mate was in rut, and an Alpha whose Omega need to be cared for.

There was nothing simple about it, and quite frankly it was tiring, to say the least. He was glad that this was only an annual occurrence, or he might just die from being overworked and overstimulated. The scent of rut and heat was thick as it filled their house and burned inside of Tony's lungs with each inhale. He tried to relax while laying on his back under Bucky, the Alpha's weight comforting as Bucky pressed his Omega into the mattress and nuzzled against his neck.

"I love you, Alpha." Tony murmured, tangling his hand in Bucky's hair.

Bucky rumbled low in his chest, the sound vibrating through Tony. It was too far into his rut for him to form words, or comprehend the meaning of Tony's, but just the sound of his mate's voice, soft in his ear, was enough to please the Alpha. Tony stifled his desire to tend to Steve, reminding himself that the Omega was still sleeping, and let himself drift off, safely trapped under Bucky.

When he woke up, Bucky's knot had deflated, the mattress wet under Tony from copious amounts of cum. The wetness made his thighs slick as they rubbed together and Tony grimaced. Now that he wasn't being fucked, his own sex haze had faded along with the effects of his orgasm, making the mess he was laying in less than desirable. Bucky was next to him now, strong arms wrapped around his waist, and Steve was pressed up to his other side. Tony realized that he'd been woken up by Steve rutting up against him, his cocklet seeking friction, even in his sleep.

Tony cursed under his breath and glanced back at Bucky, to ensure the Alpha was still sleeping. The hardest part about managing their heat and rut, was constant juggling act he'd found himself in. Satisfying both of them, before their symptoms could trigger the other ones desire to fulfill them was no easy task. An Alpha in rut was just as inclined to mount their Omega as an Omega in heat was to present for their Alpha. Tony was trying to prevent that, since it was clear that Steve didn't really want that yet.

He squirmed out of Bucky's grip, which was no easy feat, but he managed somehow, and hovered over Steve. The Omega whined and squirmed under him, his eyes flashing open, when Tony pressed his lips to his scent gland. Steve cried out, clawing at his forearms, incoherent pleas falling off his lips, that sounded more like moans than anything else.

Tony crashed their lips together to silence him, his hands roaming the Omega's body. His fingers slipping down to circle Steve's fluttering hole. The muscles clenching around Tony's fingers as they shoved inside. He fingered the sloppy hole, open and prepared to take so much more than just fingers. Steve writhed and whined under him, slick gushing out around Tony's fingers. Tony didn't stop until the Omega had wet.

Steve looked so fucked out and sated as his eyes closed again, Tony slipping his fingers out of him. To think if just fingers could have that effect on him, what would his reaction to beign knotted be? He scooped the Omega into his arms and filled the tub, knowing that the only reason Bucky slept through it was because of just how fucked out he was. Two fucked out mates was a sign that Tony was doing a damn good job at pleasing them. He preened himself, feeling awfully proud of how well he was managing. He knew by the time they were coming back around, their postheats allowing them to surface enough to think, that he'd be in serious need of a break.

He reminded himself that it was just another day or two, as he held his out of it Omega close, cradling him to his chest. The hot water steaming around them and the overwhelmingly sweet scent of Omega in the air. Tony kissed Steve's head, washing him off gently, not rushing, but aware that he only had a small window of time before Bucky would want to knot him again.

With that in mind, Tony dried off Steve and tried to settle him on the couch. Steve was having none of that though. He was fine, until Tony stood up and tried to cross the room. At which point the Omega's eyes snapped open and his lip quivered, breaking out into tears when Tony took another step towards the kitchen. Tony cursed and scooped him back into his arms, holding him close and rocking him gently, until he had settled.

It was a bit challenging, trying to open the fridge and pour juice into a bottle, while keeping Steve close. He only managed, because, fortunately, Steve was willing to be set down on the counter while Tony filled his bottle, only whining a little in protest. He was happily back in Tony's arms soon enough and practically asleep by the time Tony took the twenty strides or so it took to get back to the couch. Bottle feeding Omegas was a common enough practice, especially during heat, though many Alphas, especially traditional ones, bottle fed their Omegas year round.

Tony nestled the Omega onto his lap, wrapped up in the couch blanket, pressing the silicone nipple to his lips. They parted immediately, and Steve started to suck instinctively, making small suckling sounds as he drank down the juice. Tony's knuckles brushed his cheek softly, watching his precious Omega with a soft expression on his features. Steve didn't show any signs of being aware of what he was doing, but that wasn't surprising. Even if he was awake, he was too lost in his heat to really be aware of much of anything. Still, Tony would remember this moment and that was good enough for him.

Steve was five ounces in, when Tony felt a prickling under his skin. It was coming from his bond, telling him that his mate needed him. Tony was quick to scoop up Steve and return to the bedroom, laying down the Omega and climbing over him, a physical barrier between him and Bucky. He pushed the bottle back into Steve's mouth, Bucky pulling him into his chest. Tony licked his lips, arching back into his Alpha. He managed to get two more ounces into Steve before Bucky's kisses on his neck turned into bites. The bottle fell to the bed, slipping out of Steve's mouth as Tony's opened in a silent scream, Bucky's teeth sinking into his gland. Pain and pleasure mingling and his blood running hot as he lost himself to more primal instincts.

* * *

"Come on, Stevie, don't bother him, princess." Bucky said, his voice a mix between amusement and scolding as he scooped up the Omega and pulled him away from Tony.

Tony was sleeping, exhausted from helping them through their heat and rut, that had finally broken. They'd slept almost twelve hours next to him, sleeping off their postheat, and waking up feeling clearheaded and sated. Bucky wouldn't be surprised if Tony slept for another twelve hours though. His Omega was a trooper, soldiering through as both his Alpha and Omega were lost in a lustfuelled haze and drunk on pheromones.

"Alpha!" Steve whined, pouting as he was taken out of the room.

It was Steve's first time leaving the nest, since he'd come back into his mind and could really process what was happening around him. He wasn't thrilled about it. He really just wanted to curl back up in his nest, and bury himself in the abundance of soft things that smelled of heat and rut, slick and cum, with just a hint of cinnamon and pine coming through. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged away.

"Sorry, doll, but I can't have you waking Tony with all your squirming."

Steve huffed, he couldn't help it. He was restless after sleeping so long, and he really just wanted Tony to wake up and give him some attention. Bucky was having none of that, though. Steve's eyes widened as Bucky pulled the blanket off of the couch, wrapping it around Steve, before opening the front door. Steve's heart raced as they left the house.

"Shh, calm down, little one. You're okay. Tony needs sleep and he needs his Alpha. I need you to be a good boy and cuddle with Clint."

Steve whimpered in confusion. Bucky just tightened his arms around him and rumbled soothingly. Steve started to relax, only to stiffen again when Bucky knocked on the house nextdoor and Phil opened the door. Steve shrank away from him, clinging to Bucky, who rubbed his back soothingly.

"How did the rut go?" Phil asked.

"It went really well, Tony kept me from knotting this one, but I'm hoping to borrow Clint. Steve really needs attention, and despite me being there to give it to him, he seems determined to wake up Tony. I'm not sure if it's because he just had his heat, or just because he's spoiled."

Phil laughed and turned around to call to Clint. The Omega appeared next to him, wearing one of Phil's button ups and nothing else. It made Steve wonder if that was common for Omegas. He also felt inclined to wear his Alphas shirts, and not much else.

"Clint, Steve needs some cuddles. Do you think you can keep him company while Bucky tends to Tony?"

Clint nodded his head eagerly, bouncing on his toes.

"Yes, Alpha!"

"Good boy. He's all yours, Bucky. Just send him back when you're done with him, but call if you're gonna keep him overnight."

"Of course, thanks, Phil."

Clint chattered while they walked the short distance back to their house, less than two minutes in total before Steve was being deposited on the couch. Clint dutifully cuddled up to him and nuzzled against him. Steve was happy to snuggle up to the other Omega, especially since Clint talked almost nonstop and didn't shush Steve when he giggled or stop him when he squirmed all over. Bucky smiled at his little Omega, loving just how comfortable he was with the rest of the pack. Even after all this time, Steve still got nervous around Phil and Natasha occasionally, yet Steve was clearly as attached to Clint as Tony was to Bruce.

Bucky slid into bed next to Tony and pulled him close. His Omega rolled over to press close to him and inhale his scent, before settling. Bucky smiled softly at him and kissed his head. He wasn't tired, but he found it comforting to just hold his mate close and watch over him while he got some much needed rest.

"I love you, Tony." Bucky murmured into his hair.

Tony purred as Bucky's thumb brushed over the gland in his neck, feeling the indentations left behind from where he'd bitten him. Bucky felt blood shooting straight to his dick at the thought of biting into Tony, but he ignored it, letting his hand cradle the back of his Omega's head. Natasha came over and brought food for dinner, feeding Steve and Clint, and bringing a plate to Bucky. Bucky was glad, since he didn't have any desire to leave Tony's side while the Beta slept soundly. The two Omegas joined them in bed, Natasha shooing them off to bed before she left, and promising to let Phil know that Clint would be sleeping over.

Steve found that he felt remarkably at peace as he cuddled up between Tony and Clint. It was hard to imagine that only a year ago he hadn't even really understood what it meant to be part of a pack. Now, the words that Clint had said to him, while they cuddled on the couch, rang in his ear. Steve couldn't help but think that he really wanted to carry pups for his Alphas. When Tony pried open his eyes at an ungodly hour that next morning, Steve was already awake. He shifted closer to his Alpha, nuzzling against him.

"Morning, sweetheart." Tony mumbled sleepily.

"I want to have pups." Steve blurted.

Tony's eyes widened and he blinked in confusion, still half asleep.

"You want pups?"

"Yes, Alpha. I want to be knotted next time." He declared blushing.

Tony raised a brow and brushed his knuckles over his Omega's heated cheeks.

"Hmm, well, I think we should discuss mating and claiming first. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to be bonded before you're full of pups, baby."

Steve beamed up at him.

"I want you to mate me first. Clint says it might help me get used to the idea of being knotted, if I'm used to mating."

"Don't drag me into this." Clint mumbled groggily from behind him.

Steve blushed and buried his face in Tony's chest.

"I didn't think you were awake." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"'M not." Clint mumbled back, pressing closer to Steve and slinging an arm around his waist.

Tony chuckled and kissed Steve's nose, reaching over to run a hand through Clint's hair.

"We can talk about it when Bucky wakes up." He told his eager Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing that heats only happen once a year in this AU, might make you fully understand the impact of Steve asking Tony about his next heat. In doing so, he was basically implying that he wanted to still be there a year later, and he was asking Tony if he saw them together in a years time. 
> 
> Which guys, that's just so freaking cute. Yeah, I just thought I'd point that out, since I didn't explain it in the first part.
> 
> I may not have known when I wrote that first part that I'd make a second one, but I know now that I'll probably end up making another one lol
> 
> Really thank you so much for all of the support! I really appreciate the comments and kudos, guys!
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr if ya ever wanna chat or anything @buckybeardreams


End file.
